Quand tu m'as sauvée
by Kimikokoi
Summary: Sakura/? puis Sasusaku. Venez suivre les pas et les pensées d'une adolescente d'abord, puis d'une femme qui, pensant avoir trouvé l'amour se retrouve pieds et poings liés dans une relation malsaine, voire létale! Sauf…Sauf si quelqu'un venait la sauver… C'est une présentation un peu dramatique, j'aborde un thème sensible mais pas d'inquiétude tout finira bien. Jetez un oeil!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

Je ne saurai dire depuis quand je suis coincée ici, depuis quand je m'enlise dans une relation qui me sera sans doute fatale, létale même. Le mot n'est pas trop fort non ma vie est tous les jours en danger, dès que je franchis cette porte en bois, abîmée par le temps, menant à notre miteux appartement, situé dans un vieil immeuble de la banlieue parisienne. Je sais qu'il m'y attend. Je vais certainement le retrouver affalé dans le sofa, comatant devant une émission affligeante qui vous ramollit le cerveau. Il y en a tant ! Le pire c'est que parfois elles représentent un échappatoire à un quotidien morne, on rit de voir la vie des autres étalée, on a ainsi l'impression que la nôtre vaut quelque chose. Pessimiste? Aigrie, moi ?Je pense que mon histoire ne m'a pas laissé le choix. La douce et naïve Sakura a disparu il y a de ça quelques années.

C'est vrai je ne me suis pas présentée, mais cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Ma vie mérite-t-elle d'être racontée ? Peut-être que oui, pour permettre à d'autres de ne pas commettre la même erreur.

J'ai 26 ans depuis bientôt trois mois. Quand je jette un regard en arrière, je vois une adolescente pleine de rêves qui avait des idées bien arrêtées concernant son avenir. Je voulais aider les autres, la générosité et le don de soi m'ont toujours caractérisée. C'est donc naturellement que je m'étais orientée vers des études d'assistante sociale je savais que sans pour autant être très valorisant aux yeux des autres, ce métier était fait pour moi.

Qu'en avais-je à faire justement de ces autres qui ne cherchaient que prestige et étiquette pompeuse. Je voulais avant tout me sentir utile, porter fièrement des valeurs qui m'ont été transmises par mes deux sont bénévoles dans une association locale mon père fait parti de Médecins Sans Frontières, je ne le vois donc qu'en de rares occasions. Quant à ma mère, elle est conférencière à l'Université de Nanterre, sa passion dévorante pour le Japon et son histoire fait d'elle une des spécialistes les plus demandées dans ce domaine. Elle voyage donc beaucoup et collabore sur de nombreux travaux.

Grâce à eux, je me suis forgée un esprit curieux, qui me permet de parler d'à peu près tous les sujets, sans pour autant passer pour une intello. Je me suis toujours créée facilement des relations amicales avec toutes sortes de personnes, et j'étais invitée à toutes les soirées organisées par les étudiants.

Je suis gentille et assez naïve ce qui fait mon charme d'après ma mère. Mais c'est pourtant ma crédulité qui m'a conduite dans le gouffre sans fond dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui.

Physiquement, je suis dans la « moyenne » comme on dit, plutôt mince, taille standard, une ossature fine, avec des courbes plus qu'acceptables mais pas tape-à-l'oeil, un garçon ne se retournera pas sur mon passage. Ah si ! Il sera sûrement choqué par la coloration plus qu'exotique de mes cheveux. Non ce n'est pas naturel, et oui je l'assume complètement : ils sont roses ! Après de nombreuses tentatives, d'essais chez le coiffeur, c'est cette couleur qui correspond le mieux à ma personnalité... J'avoue, c'est aussi parce que c'est celle qui met le plus en valeur le vert atypique de mes yeux. Eux, je les adore ! Je ne crois pas être pédante ou superficielle en disant que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez moi. C'est beau la confiance hein ? Oui, enfin ça ne va pas durer.

Pourquoi suis-je tombée sur lui...


	2. Chapitre 1

**CYCLE 0 : Présentation**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Tombée pour un sourire**

Je maudis le jour de notre rencontre du plus profond de mon être. Cet homme a provoqué ma chute dans tous les sens du terme.

J'avais à peine 18 ans, le baccalauréat en poche, la tête pleine et bien faite d'une élève studieuse et sûre d'atteindre son objectif. J'étais en première année d'études à l'Institut de formation en travail social rattaché à La Salpêtrière (grand centre hospitalier parisien). J'ajoutai une nouvelle pierre à l'édifice qu'était mon rêve. Il y avait évidemment une majorité de filles dans notre filière mais nous pouvions facilement croiser des étudiants en médecine grâce à la situation de notre école, ce qui représentait une chance inestimable, vous serez d'accord avec moi j'en suis certaine.

Tout commençait bien pour moi, les cours me passionnaient, et rapidement je fis la connaissance d'une timide jeune fille, répondant au nom d'Hinata. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs aux reflets violines, une peau d'une carnation rare et des yeux... ! J'avais l'impression de contempler la plus douce et la plus pure des neiges, comme celle qui recouvre d'ordinaire les plus hautes montagnes.

Sa simplicité et sa gentillesse m'ont d'abord attirée puis j'ai découvert que derrière ces allures de fille très sage, se cachait une femme pleine de convictions, prête à défendre bec et ongles ses amis, une femme comme on en fait peu.

De mes années lycée, j'avais gardé quelques amis, que je vous présenterai à l'occasion. Mais j'affirme sans me tromper que la tendre Hinata est devenue rapidement ma plus chère amie. Notre credo ? Entre nous, on se dit tout ! Je m'explique. Nous avions toutes les deux vécu des déconvenues dans le domaine, et dans le but de ne pas laisser ce genre de choses se reproduire nous avions établi une règle d'or : on a le droit à notre jardin secret, mais si ça concerne un comportement de l'une ou de l'autre que l'on n'accepte pas, une parole malencontreuse qui nous a fait souffrir en fait, tout ce qui pouvait faire naître de la rancoeur et ternir notre amitié devait être exprimé clairement ! Cela vous paraît d'une évidente simplicité? Et bien pour Hinata et moi dont le souci premier était de ne pas blesser les autres, cela représentait l'Everest !

Par notre silence nous avions parfois laissé passer une phrase mesquine, un mot blessant, tu une vérité, et prises dans un engrenage il était souvent difficile d'en sortir sans dommages. Cela amenait des situations malheureuses et nous nous retrouvions fautives d'avoir voulu et pensé bien faire. Alors nous avions dit « stop » à notre bienveillance, quand notre relation était en jeu. Bien sûr à l'époque nous ne nous connaissions pas, mais ce passé semblable a consolidé notre amitié. Pour moi, elle était aussi importante, que l'est un phare pour un radeau pendant une nuit sans lune.

Ce fut donc dans un contexte plus qu'idyllique que je fis la rencontre la plus néfaste qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Vous voyez le fameux cliché de la fille perdue qui erre dans les couloirs et qui « comme par enchantement » heurte le beau gosse qui va la sortir de sa misère ? Et bien ça s'est passé comme ça...à quelques détails près.

Déjà je n'étais pas perdue mais surexcitée et sautais donc comme un ressort en me précipitant dans les couloirs (Ah ! Voilà le point commun), deuzio je ne l'ai pas heurté, mais percuté serait plus exact, voire taclé, pour les fans de sport.

Mon fessier était fort endolori et j'entendis un cri de douleur très près de mon oreille. Un homme était allongé sous moi, ou plus précisément j'étais étalée de tout mon long sur un homme – c'était une question de point de vue – qui semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre son souffle.

En même temps, vous vous imaginez, vous, recevoir une torpille dans l'estomac ? C'est un peu l'effet que je lui avais fait. Un coup de foudre ? Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas pour moi. Car même si désormais je le craignais plus que tout, je ne pouvais lui retirer le charme qui émanait continuellement de lui, avec ses petites lunettes, ses cheveux mi-longs retenus par un simple élastique au niveau de la nuque, ainsi que ses yeux rieurs, que je qualifierai, avec le recul, de calculateurs, surtout en sachant ce qui m'attendait.

 _Flashback :_

 **«** Je suis vraiment désolée, j'allais rejoindre mon cours et..., balbutiai-je et une pluie de feuilles nous recouvrit bientôt.

\- T'es une première année hein ?

 **-** Ça se voit tant que ça ? dis-je en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes tous tellement heureux d'être enfin étudiants qu'on ne peut pas vous rater ! »m'expliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. « Bon c'est pas que tu es lourde mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir me relever maintenant » ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

J'avais totalement occulté l'étrangeté de notre position mais à bien y regarder plusieurs personnes murmuraient ou ricanaient à notre vue. C'est donc dans la précipitation que je me redressai et permis ainsi à ma « victime » d'en faire autant. Nous nous dépêchâmes ensuite de ramasser nos affaires.

« Encore désolée, tu n'as rien ? bafouillai-je timidement.

\- Rien de bien méchant, et ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir »dit-il avec franchise.

Ses yeux et son sourire semblaient de connivence et il me regarda de manière insistante, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise mais cette sensation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Kabuto, enchanté.Il se servit simultanément d'un des papiers traînant encore sur le sol, et d'un stylo sorti de sa sacoche pour y griffonner quelque chose puis me le tendit.

\- Tu me donnes ton numéro ? le regardai-je étonnée _,_ pour quoi faire ? ».

Un arrêt sur image s'impose... Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, le flirt ne fait pas partie de mes domaines de compétence, bien malgré moi j'ai tendance à étouffer la moindre étincelle jaillissant entre ma personne et les représentants du sexe opposé. J'ai toujours été la « bonne copine » et n'ai fait qu'observer les couples qui m'entouraient et prenais ma dose de romantisme par procuration. Feuilletons, romans et confessions entre filles palliaient convenablement ce manque.

« Tu as l'air d'être une chouette fille et je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de te faire pardonner donc... Je te facilite la vie en te donnant l'opportunité de m'inviter à boire une tasse du fameux café servi à la cafétéria ».

Sans plus d'explications, il agita sa main en se dirigeant vers le secrétariat étudiant de la filière médecine au moins je savais ce qu'il étudiait. J'eus juste le temps de lui crier : « Au fait, moi c'est Sakura ! » avant de le voir disparaître dans le bureau.

Il y a mieux comme premier contact, j'en conviens mais tout s'est enchaîné très vite et je n'ai pu fomenter une attaque dans les règles de l'art. Car, oui, pour moi, l'amour est un combat, et mon professeur attitré, j'ai nommé la pétulante Ino Yamanaka, reine du lycée, ne m'avait point préparée à ce type de rencontre. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées depuis quelques secondes que j'entendis de nouveau une voix me héler : «Je compte sur toi, la tornade», accompagné d'un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante.

Si j'avais été plus attentive, j'aurais reconnu dans ce visage le rictus d'un homme savourant sa victoire avant même que l'arbitre ne siffle le début du match. Mais je n'étais encore que la toute jeune Sakura, ô combien naïve, et je ne vis dans ce sourire que la promesse d'un rendez-vous, la preuve que je pouvais plaire à quelqu'un... Un doux rêve qui se révéla bien amer à l'instar du café que nous allions partager.

Un rendez-vous... Un rendez-vous ! Je fus prise de panique subitement. Que devais-je faire ? Ce soir-là j'étais retournée dans la demeure familiale, ne voulant rester seule dans mon logement universitaire pour le week-end. Ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée, j'entendrai ses talons claqués sur le carrelage du hall bien avant son rituel « Tadaima ! », et mon père ne devait revenir du Mali que dans deux semaines, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : japonais à emporter servi avec un bon film à l'eau de rose.

Nous n'avons absolument aucune origine asiatique au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. C'est juste une obsession maternelle qui a eu vite fait de trouver sa place dans notre quotidien, on s'y fait vous verrez.

Les lubies de ma mère sont certes envahissantes – elle a voulu transformer une partie du terrain en jardin zen de 8 m2 pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère nippone à ses heures perdues – mais sont aussi très attachantes, j'en veux pour preuve notre beau bouvier bernois âgé de 3 ans à l'époque, trouvé dans une décharge par l'association dont font partie mes parents. Ce chien est mon plus fervent admirateur, je vois l'amour briller dans ses yeux noisette à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce, c'est aussi mon confident préféré, il ne risque pas de répéter quoi que ce soit et cherche toujours à me consoler quand mon humeur est au plus bas. Il s'appelle Yuzu, en l'honneur du citron japonais, à l'odeur sucrée évoquant la mandarine, qu'affectionne tout particulièrement ma mère.

À chacun de ses voyages, nous stockons à la cave des litres de saké de ce fruit singulier. Nous ne sommes pas une famille d'ivrognes non ! Beaucoup de ces bouteilles sont offertes aux amis de mes parents et à des représentants plus éloignés du « clan Haruno », comme aime le dire ma chère maman (son nouveau caprice) je crois qu'elle cherchait à nous faire passer pour des descendants de courageux ninjas, elle le répétait si souvent que le doute commençait à s'insinuer dans la tête de certaines de ses connaissances. Que je lui envie son don de persuasion, et c'est très drôle à voir.

J'admire la femme, l'épouse, l'érudite et la mère j'aurais aimé être plus comme elle. En tout cas, je ne m'ennuie pas une seule seconde avec elle, la soirée promettait d'être pleine de rires et de câlins.

Mais en attendant, j'étais dans ma chambre de jeune fille, recroquevillée sur mon grand lit le traversin entre mes cuisses, tentant de mettre mes idées au clair. N'apercevant toujours pas, au bout d'un laps de temps que je ne pourrai déterminer, la moindre étincelle s'allumer dans mon esprit angoissé, je pris dans un élan désespéré mon téléphone dernier cri pour appeler au secours la référence dans le domaine de mes préoccupations.

Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? J'en ai vaguement parlé. Ino, ma chère et inimitable Ino Yamanaka. Notre amitié ne date que de la classe de première, cependant je la connaissais de réputation à tout âge, les garçons parlaient de cette jeune femme avec des pupilles brillantes de désir. C'est vrai qu'elle affichait, et affiche encore, une assurance à toute épreuve, est dotée d'un corps aux mensurations alléchantes et d'une cervelle très efficace même si elle se plaît à faire croire le contraire. Dans la bouche d'une fille, on vous l'aurait décrite comme « la blondasse de service, qui se croit au-dessus des autres car elle a un beau, euh, un gros cul et une poitrine qui dégouline de son soutif », vous sentez la nuance? Ah, Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...

Je ne saurai dire laquelle s'est intéressée à l'autre en premier mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que nous avions dû faire notre projet TPE ensemble, et que malgré nos personnalités diamétralement opposées, nous étions en osmose sur bien des points. Notre collaboration a été un véritable succès, soit dit en passant, nous avons eu la meilleure note de la classe. Très vite, elle a commencé à vouloir m'enseigner les rudiments du métier de lycéenne, pour lequel j'avais accumulé un retard conséquent, d'après son expertise, et elle n'était pas sûre de me rendre opérationnelle pour la terminale, année déterminante. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Croyez-moi, la pauvre s'en mord encore les doigts ! Mais on ne met pas au tapis Ino la Vaillante aisément.

Première étape : Ménage de printemps... dans ma garde-robe ! Je dé-tes-te le shopping ! Oui ! Je hais, j'exècre le fait de piétiner pendant des heures dans des allées bondées à la recherche de la perle rare. De ce fait, je ne prête aucune attention à l'assortiment des couleurs de ma tenue vestimentaire, mélanger les rayures et les pois ne me semblait pas du tout être de mauvais goût.

Mon ami d'enfance et voisin Kiba, aimait à dire que je m'habillais « comme un sac », d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'au fond de mon placard traîne encore un vieux pull de mon père, qui me sert de tunique en hiver, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un sac en toile de jute. Charmant n'est-ce pas ?

Notre première séance boutique était une phase test qui s'est vite transformée en sermon comme seule sait les faire ma fashionista préférée.

 _Flashback :_

Nous voici devant les galeries Lafayette, à l'heure d'ouverture des grands magasins. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie en ce triste samedi matin : retourner sous ma couette et rêver tout mon saoul au beau brun qui hante mes songes. Ce rêve je le fais de plus en en plus souvent, je ne le vois jamais de face, je n'aperçois que ses larges épaules, qui me gênent la vue, comme si elles me protégeaient d'une vision que je ne pouvais supporter.

 _«_ Bon tu es prête, car je ne te lâcherai pas ! me prévint Ino, notre objectif est de te trouver une tenue complète pour le lycée, une petite robe de soirée, un sac assorti et des chaussures. Autant dire que nous devrons être des combattantes, j'ai établi un parcours bien précis en ciblant des boutiques que je qualifierai de « valeurs sûres », afin d'être les plus efficaces possibles ».

Bon sang ! Rien que d'écouter sa tirade, j'étais exténuée. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'emploie le champ lexical du combat pour parler de l'amour et... de tout en fait. Ino vit à cent à l'heure et sa vision du monde ressemble presque à une version à peine édulcorée d'une partie de Call of Duty, auquel elle joue régulièrement d'ailleurs. Sa raison ? Quand on s'intéresse aux garçons, il faut étudier leur psychologie et les surprendre en ayant les armes nécessaires permettant de se faire apprécier des amis de notre cible (en ce qui concerne Ino, il s'agissait de Kiba ce mois-là) et marquer des points non négligeables. On ne la changera pas !

« Tu m'écoutes ? poursuivit-elle.

\- Oui Ino, je t'écoute, ainsi que tous les autres clients alentour. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si sérieuse quand il s'agit de fringues. Ce ne sont que des bouts de tissus colorés qui servent à nous tenir chaud et à préserver notre intimité ».

En me retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux, je compris instantanément que j'avais proféré une grosse ânerie. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Je comprends mieux maintenant la raison de ton manque d'implication dans notre mission. Ton discours pourrait avoir été approuvé par Homo Erectus, comme la plus lumineuse révélation de l'époque mais nous, nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle et je ne peux tolérer pareille calomnie ».

J'aurais dû me taire, elle était inarrêtable à présent. Je la voyais reprendre son souffle pour continuer de plus belle son laïus sur la corrélation entre l'image de soi et notre relation aux autres, l'impact de mon ignorance sur ma vie sentimentale, qui était inexistante ce qui tendait à la conforter dans ses propos et blablabla patati patata... je me permets d'épargner à vos oreilles – à vos yeux en l'occurrence – la suite de ce long monologue.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi cette journée se serait terminée en une heure en général, pour aller faire les magasins il fallait déjà que j'admette n'avoir plus rien de convenable à porter (c'était déjà un exploit en soit). Une fois dans le centre commercial, je procédais en regardant la devanture, j'y étais pour trouver quelque chose de précis donc je n'allais pas tergiverser, si ça avait l'air sympa je rentrais, si je trouvais quelque chose qui me plaisait, j'essayais, j'achetais et je rentrais aussi sec. Mais Ino ne me laissa pas faire alors que je me dirigeai vers la caisse de la première boutiquevisitée, je sentis une main m'arracher mon bien et une voix suraiguë hurler un « t'es folle ! » _non je ne crois pas, mais en ce qui te concerne en revanche je commence à me poser la question_ , ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

« Écoute bien. J'admets que ce petit top est sympa mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que dans le prochain magasin tu trouveras encore mieux ! Crois-moi tu le regretteras si ça arrive ! »m'expliqua-t-elle le regard empli de sérieux.

À cet instant je compris que je ne m'en sortirai pas aussi facilement, et notre « mission » nous monopolisa toute la journée. J'étais épuisée et le retour en métro, les bras chargés de paquets fut un véritable calvaire. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de renouveler l'expérience mais dans le cas présent je n'avais pas le choix : force majeure oblige ! C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'invitait ou plutôt m'obligeait à l'inviter, ce qui était cocasse. En tout cas ça marquait les esprits, sa méthode était efficace et mes pensées ne pouvaient se détacher de ce souvenir.

Une sonnerie, puis... pas le temps d'entendre résonner la seconde que Ino avait déjà décroché.

« Allô Sakura, ça fait un bail, comment s'est passée la rentrée ? Beaux mecs à l'horizon ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord hein ? rigolai-je, au moins elle avait réussi à me détendre. Justement... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'aurai besoin de ton aide...

\- Ooooooohhh ! Enfin, alléluia ! Je suis si fière de toi ! Où, quand, comment, dis moi tout. Je pouvais l'imaginer en train de sauter sur son lit.

\- Ne t'emballe pas surtout ! Je le connais à peine et les circonstances de notre rencontre sont plutôt étranges ».

Je lui racontai donc ce qui s'était passé et elle m'écouta très attentivement.

« Qui dit premier rendez-vous, dit minutieuse préparation. Il t'a proposé la cafétéria mais emmène-le plutôt dans le petit café près de la station Opéra, je retrouverai le nom plus tard. Ce sera plus sympa et surtout plus intime.

\- Intime ? » répétai-je un brin sceptique.

Je savais d'ors et déjà qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de venir, comme par hasard dans ledit café, pour s'assurer que je ne gâcherai pas tout. Elle balaya ma remarque de sa gracieuse main et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Il va falloir qu'on prenne rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne gommage, épilation et maquillage... chut ne m'interromps pas ! Pas besoin de courir les magasins, je sais exactement ce que tu vas porter. Demain, rendez-vous chez toi à 10h pour un entrainement intensif de drague. On fera appel à ton voisin pour jouer les cobayes.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas là ce week-end et je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée...

\- C'est une excellente idée ! De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons passer le cap de la première sortie. Je m'occupe de Kiba, il me doit un service. Prochain objectif : premier baiser ! ».

* * *

 **Cette histoire me tient à cœur et j'espère qu'elle parlera aux vôtres. Quelques mots pour me donner vos impressions?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CYCLE 1 : Mes premières fois**

Avec cet homme, j'ai vécu les premières fois dont on parle tant, ces instants que l'on espère magiques et qu'on attend impatiemment. À presque dix-neuf ans, toutes mes amies avaient franchi l'étape du premier baiser depuis quelques temps déjà, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais mon idée sur la question.

Je voulais vivre un amour transcendant comme celui de mes parents. Quand gravitent autour de vous des couples solides, et que le mot « divorce » n'est apparu dans votre vocabulaire que très tardivement, il vous semble logique, même évident que l'amour rime avec toujours. Quand en plus, vous avez été bercé par les contes de Walt Disney et que vous rêviez de vous débarrasser de Jasmine pour voler sur un tapis volant – je le trouvais charmant moi Aladin ! - il vous était donc difficile d'échapper à ce raz-de-marée de fanfreluches rose bonbon amidonnées de leçons de morale vous voulez un peu de guimauve avec ça ? C'est à ce moment-là que vous vous dites « Arrêtez-la vite ! ». Vous avez raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une vraie digression.

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Baptême du feu.**

Quelle ambiance ! À couper au couteau comme on dit ! On était quatre (j'avais demandé à Hinata de nous rejoindre et c'était aussi l'occasion de lui présenter deux de mes amis). Tous assis en tailleur sous mon kotatsu (table basse chauffante importée directement du Japon), j'étais seule face à eux et avais la mauvaise impression d'être projetée deux ans en arrière lors de mon passage oral du bac de français. Imaginez Ino, avec un regard qui disait « tu ne m'échapperas pas », celui de Kiba implorait de le laisser repartir rapidement et ma chère Hinata semblait se moquer doucement de la situation. Ino prit la parole :

« Bien ! Si nous sommes rassemblés ce matin c'est pour déclarer l'état d'urgence ! Pour commencer Sakura, tu vas devoir téléphoner à ce type pour lui filer un rancard et ça ne sera pas une mince affaire. Je pense que Kiba ici présent pourra témoigner avec moi de tes piètres qualités en matière de séduction.

\- Hein ? Tu m'as parlé ? bailla-t-il en se retournant, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

\- Désespérant ! Rendors-toi va, pour le moment tu ne nous es pas encore utile, s'agaça notre général en chef.

\- Kiba » interpellai-je mon ami, tu peux aller t'allonger sur le clic-clac de la chambre d'ami en attendant ».

Celui-ci me fit un sourire sincère et se dirigea sans demander son reste vers la pièce désignée. Je jetai un regard à Hinata pour voir si elle n'était pas trop choquée par le comportement de ma copine, étant donné sa timidité. Mais un petit rire discrètement étouffé de la jolie brune me rassura immédiatement.

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes entre filles, passons aux choses sérieuses, continua la jeune fille en se frottant les mains d'un air sadique. Ma chère, très chère Sakura, jusqu'à présent tu n'avais jamais décroché de rendez-vous romantique, sauf que vu ton âge, les mecs s'attendent à ce que tu aies plus ou moins d'expérience dans le domaine. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne faudra surtout pas leur faire croire le contraire. Au risque de les faire fuir.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois mentir ? lui dis-je scandalisée.

\- Mais nooooon ! Ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer c'est que tous tes gestes, toutes tes paroles doivent respirer la confiance en soi. Tu dois leur montrer que tu es bien dans ta peau, que tu te trouves belle, et ils le penseront également.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

\- Elle a raison Sakura, intervint ma nouvelle amie. Une femme sûre d'elle attire les regards. On ne te demande pas de jouer un rôle en adoptant un comportement de femme fatale mais tu dois être fière d'être celle que tu es et les gens seront inéluctablement sensibles à ton charme ».

Ino et moi échangeâmes un regard puis nous fixâmes, surprises, Hinata qui commençait légèrement à rougir.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit les choses moi-même ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Juste un point à éclaircir : tu vas devenir une femme fatale... en étant toi, et ça grâce à moi..., elle s'adressa ensuite à notre nouvelle complice, Toi, tu me plais ! »

Sur ce, nous partîmes toutes les trois dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, heureuses de voir naître une nouvelle amitié qui s'annonçait fertile en rebondissements. Nous passâmes bien une heure à travailler sur mes postures, ma voix, à relever mes qualités morales et physiques, mais en soit je m'étais toujours assumée alors ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile finalement. Il nous fallut une heure et demi supplémentaire afin de se mettre d'accord sur ce que je devrai dire en appelant Kabuto mais à force de répéter, j'avais l'impression de me transformer en automate et je craignais qu'une fois au pied du mur, les mots ne puissent franchir mes lèvres.

C'est à ce moment-là que le bel endormi pointa le bout de son nez et déclara : « Fais comme si tu m'invitais moi. Après tout, ça t'es déjà arrivé de me téléphoner pour me proposer un ciné ou autre et à chaque fois je n'ai pu dire non. Tu as toujours eu une voix mélodieuse qui donne le sourire, c'est ce qui fait en grande partie ton charme. ».

Nous avions cru halluciner car aussitôt, Kiba reparti dans le chambre voisine. Mais ses propos étaient gravés dans ma tête et sans s'en rendre compte, mon voisin préféré m'avait donné le courage nécessaire pour me jeter à l'eau. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus et cherchai dans mon sac le morceau de papier que m'avait tendu l'étudiant en médecine, puis je composai son numéro.

Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser, le stress m'envahit, mes mains devinrent moites, j'avais l'impression d'être sur la ligne de départ de la course la plus importante de ma vie et je ne devais en aucun cas rater le démarrage, car ensuite tout le reste de la course serait alors foutue, aucun rattrapage possible.

« Allo ? » je raccrochai aussitôt sous les yeux ahuris de mes deux supportrices.

C'était bien la voix d'une fille que j'avais entendue résonner dans le combiné et ma première pensée fut « quelle idiote, comment j'ai pu croire un instant que ce garçon était sérieux ». Je fus coupée dans ma lancée car la sonnerie de mon portable s'élevait, de plus en plus forte. C'était le même numéro que celui que j'avais tapé précédemment. Que devais-je faire ?! Je n'eus pas à m'inquiéter plus avant car Ino avait appuyé sur le bouton vert de mon écran et me tendit l'appareil.

Une voix, masculine cette fois, se fit entendre :

« Allo ?... Allo ? » je sentais qu'il s'impatientait, j'avais décidément pris un mauvais départ, allais-je perdre la course ?

« C'est moi ! m'écriai-je, me maudissant ainsi intérieurement, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. C'est Sakura, la pauvre fille qui t'est tombée dessus il y a quelques jours à la fac, poursuivis-je, en reprenant mon courage à deux mains, les mots de Kiba refaisant surface dans ma mémoire. Un rire profond accueillit mes paroles, il se moquait de moi ?

\- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, ma fameuse tornade blanche ! Alors tu m'emmènes où ? »

Il était tellement désinvolte ! Je compris que c'était de cette façon que mes copines voulaient que j'agisse c'était donc avec plus d'assurance que je lui répondis :

« On se retrouve vendredi prochain après les cours à la station Opéra, le reste tu n'as pas à le savoir puisque tu m'as laissé carte blanche. À toi de voir si tu as le cran de te présenter au rendez -vous, tu ne me poseras aucune question d'ici là. Alors ça te tente ?

\- Dix-huit heures, station Opéra, j'y serai tu peux compter là-dessus, miss. J'ai hâte d'y être ».

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, d'où m'était venu cette confiance qui n'existait pas il y a encore une minute. Je vis alors Kiba appuyé contre le chambranle de ma porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ah oui, ça me revenait ! C'est de cette façon qu'il m'avait invitée la dernière fois à l'anniversaire surprise d'un de ses potes, car il savait que sinon j'aurais refusé. Finalement j'allais peut-être monter sur une des marches du podium ?

Du moins, je l'espérais à ce moment-là, mais je n'aurais même pas dû participer à cette maudite course. Et j'aurais dû me pencher un peu plus sur l'identité de la voix féminine que j'avais entendue en appelant, mais dans mon excitation plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Depuis notre fameux rassemblement, j'avais passé le reste de la semaine à me familiariser avec la psychologie masculine, grâce aux cours magistraux dispensés par le professeur Yamanaka Ino dans son amphithéâtre privé nommé « chambre de bonne ». Hinata nous avait rejointes une fois, et avait apporté tout le matériel nécessaire : DVD de films romantiques, mouchoirs douceur extrême, et de quoi préparer une fondue au chocolat dans lequel on tremperait des fruits. Nous poursuivions mon entraînement dans la bonne humeur quand, sans détours, Ino voulut en savoir plus sur ma camarade, et la questionna.

«Dis-moi Hinata, je me posais la question dimanche dernier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire en vrai...

 _-_ Je t'écoute, mais je crains le pire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Mais nooooon ! Je crie beaucoup mais je ne mords pas... En tout cas, pas mes ami-Es, précisa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui déclencha nos rires _._ Je te demande ça car d'une part tu es vraiment une très jolie fille avec des qualités indéniables, et d'autre part tu m'avais l'air de parler avec confiance, me faisant supposer que tu as de l'expérience... », Ino plissa les yeux sur la fin de sa phrase.

J'avoue que moi aussi la réponse m'intéressait car nous n'avions pas encore abordé cette partie de sa vie dans nos récurrentes conversations. Ma voisine de classe ne s'épanchait que très peu sur sa vie personnelle. Elle évoquait facilement des anecdotes qu'elle partageait avec moi, mais uniquement parce que cela concordait avec le sujet de notre discussion ne divulguant spontanément aucune information sur ses pensées intimes, respectant l'autre de la même façon.

Je sais à présent que cette attitude était liée à une histoire familiale compliquée et elle préférait protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers de ses propres tourments, en les aidant avec les leurs. Ma tendre amie a le plus grand cœur que je connaisse.

Hinata nous observait, prenant un malin plaisir à faire planer le mystère, mais nous délivra bientôt de cet insupportable mutisme.

« Et tu supposes bien Ino. Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis 6 mois et ça n'a pas été facile pour moi d'y parvenir.

 _-_ On veut TOUT savoir » hurla d'impatience Ino, tandis que je me contentai d'acquiescer énergiquement.

J'étais persuadée qu'un jour elle abandonnerait ses études de chimie pour ouvrir un cabinet de détective privé je la voyais bien derrière le volant d'une vieille berline en train d'épier, à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles, la femme infidèle d'un riche client, se délectant d'avoir trouver un scoop.

Je prends encore aujourd'hui plaisir à me remémorer cette image de la jeune fille. Ah, vous voulez que je rembobine un chouia ? Et oui, Ino a étudié la chimie allant jusqu'au DEA afin de travailler par la suite dans une grande maison de parfum. Je vous avais dit qu'elle était loin d'être bête !

« Doucement ! Très bien si vous tenez à tout savoir, imitant timidement Ino _,_ il s'agit d'un garçon que je connais depuis... toujours et c'est le meilleur ami, d'un de mes amis d'enfance vous suivez jusque-là ? ».

Nous hochâmes encore une fois la tête ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle interrompe son histoire.

« Quel auditoire attentif ! rigola-t-elle _._ Je continue alors. J'ai grandis dans un milieu très aisé et ma famille côtoie des gens de la « haute » comme vous diriez. Elle est aussi en affaire depuis des décennies avec la famille Uchiha dont je connais le fils cadet. C'est lors de la fête organisée pour son sixième anniversaire, que je fis la connaissance du turbulent Naruto.

\- Il s'appelle Naruto alors.

 _-_ Mais chut ! rouspétai-je

\- Roooo rabat-joie !

 _-_ Oui c'est lui ! Je l'ai tout de suite apprécié : gentil, le cœur sur la main, souriant, optimiste comme pas deux ! Avec des yeux bleus rivalisant avec la couleur des plus beaux lagons.

\- Ah oui t'as l'air dangereusement atteinte !

\- Inooo ! Ne l'écoute pas Hina', comme elle n'a jamais été vraiment amoureuse, elle tourne ça en dérision alors qu'elle crève d'envie d'être à ta place ».

Ino me tira la langue mais ne démentit pas, ce qui était suffisamment révélateur en plein dans mille !

« Je me calme, j'ai compris. Bref ! On a été amenés à se revoir plusieurs fois, puis on s'est retrouvés dans la même classe pour le reste de la primaire. Ça m'a permis de confirmer les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard même si j'étais très jeune encore. Si vous m'aviez vue ! J'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement en sa présence. Tous les autres élèves avaient compris ce qu'il se passait sauf lui, évidemment ! On a continué comme ça encore quelques années, mais c'était quand même devenu plus facile pour moi de lui parler. J'arrivais à être moi-même, on aimait passer du temps ensemble, même si son meilleur ami était toujours là. Et finalement, à la soirée de fin de terminale, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, aidée par deux verres de vodka orange, pour l'inviter à danser. Il accepta et de fil en aiguille, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et bien qu'il ait eu l'air surpris, il m'a déclaré les partager. Nous sortons ensemble depuis, voilà !

 _-_ Je suis trop émue, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, je veux la même choooooseeee !

\- Mouais, pas mal ! J'aurais voulu plus de détails, votre première sortie, votre premier bisou, ce genre de trucs quoi. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es dévoilée beaucoup plus que ce que tu as l'habitude de faire donc je te laisse tranquille... pour le moment. Je saurai tout un jour au l'autre, j'attendrai ! Ino la perverse était de retour, au secours !

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue au bowling l'autre soir ? Parce que tu sortais avec ton copain ? demandai-je faisant le lien avec son emploi du temps _._

\- Oui en effet, on est allés dans un petit restaurant de quartier, spécialisé dans les ramens.

\- Oh il faudra qu'on y aille ensemble un jour, j'adore la cuisine japonaise !

\- Très bonne idée ! Je vous présenterai Naruto, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien ».

C'est sur une note joyeuse que nous nous sommes quittées, et le jour fatidique arriva presque trop vite à mon goût. J'avais hâte, mais en même temps j'étais terrorisée. Et si, je ne lui plaisais pas en fin de compte ? Et s'il voulait juste être amis ? Ce qui n'était pas grave en soi... j'aurais même préféré ! Et si, et si, et si !

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de tourbillonner dans ma tête, au point de développer une atroce migraine. J'avais bien entendu croisé Kabuto sur le campus, mais il avait respecté mes conditions et s'était contenté de me lancer des clins d'oeil ou de me faire un sourire complice.

Ça y est nous étions vendredi ! Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, ne cessant de tourner dans mon lit. Finalement, je n'attendis pas que mon réveil sonne et j'allai prendre une douche afin de gommer, un tant soit peu, les traces de ma mauvaise nuit. Ino avait profité du peu de cours que j'avais ce jour-là pour me prendre rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne et chez le coiffeur. En sortant, je me sentais belle, et je me disais que personne ne pourrait me résister. Ce fut donc confiante, que j'arrivai à la station Opéra avec, jetant un œil à ma montre... une heure d'avance ! C'est pas vrai, qu'allai-je faire en attendant ? Je reçus très vite un message d'Hinata :

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu es quelqu'un de formidable,_

 _il ne te mérite pas s'il ne le voit pas._

 _Si tu as besoin appelle-moi._

 _Gros bisous. »_

Il fut très vite suivi par un nouveau SMS venant de Ino :

 _« Maintenant que tu es à tomber, tu me le fais craquer ce mec._

 _Et surtout tu m'appelles quand vous avez fini, j'espère le plus tard possible... »_

Pourquoi m'écrit-elle ça, elle qui n'a aucune patience... Nouveau bip :

 _« PS : j'ai glissé des capotes dans la poche intérieure de ta veste._

 _Amuse-toi mais sois prudente._

 _Fighting ! »_

Ah oui d'accord, tout s'éclaira d'un coup. Un sourire vint détendre mon visage. Sacrée Ino, je ne la changerai pour rien au monde. Mais qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions, je ne suis pas du genre à griller les étapes, surtout que je ne le connais pas vraiment ce mec. J'avais encore une vingtaine de minutes à tuer quand une paire de main se posa sur mes yeux.

« Qui attendez-vous belle demoiselle ? » chuchota une voix doucereuse à mon oreille.

J'en frissonnai, il était trop près. Je déglutis difficilement afin de raffermir ma voix, il ne devait surtout pas s'apercevoir de l'effet que cela me faisait.

« Juste un homme auquel je dois un café », répondis-je en me retournant, un sourire taquin dessiné sur mes lèvres _._ Surtout ne pas mettre à mal son égo mais lui faire comprendre aussi que je ne suis pas une fille facile étape numéro un, passée avec succès ! Ino serait fière de moi !

« Alors quel est le programme ?

 _-_ Suis-moi ».

Je m'avançai dans une rue perpendiculaire à l'Opéra et Kabuto m'emboîta le pas se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur. Je franchis la porte d'un petit café typiquement parisien. Un serveur nous accueillit et nous installa à une table ronde près du bar.

« Sympa ici, je ne connaissais pas.

 _-_ Ravie de te surprendre. C'est quand même mieux que la cafét de la fac non ?

 _-_ Attention, je pourrai croire que je t'intéresse ». Ses yeux brillaient de malice, je pensai alors qu'il mordait à l'hameçon alors qu'en fait c'était lui qui m'avait ferrée. « Je plaisante, détends-toi, bien que je ne serai pas contre ».

C'est tout lui ! Jeter le chaud et le froid simultanément, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser c'est à la fois pénible et grisant _._

« On commande ? » proposai-je, préférant ne pas relever sa remarque, je n'aurai d'ailleurs pas su quoi répliquer. Kabuto demanda un café aromatisé à la cannelle (il adore les épices) et moi je pris un chocolat viennois avec supplément chantilly. Kabuto était d'une agréable conversation même si beaucoup de ses paroles, de part leur ambiguité, me mettaient mal à l'aise.

J'en appris un peu plus sur lui, son choix de devenir médecin, sa passion pour ce qui touchait à la biologie et notamment la composition des antidotes et des poisons. Pour autant, il se protégeait et ne dévoila rien faisant référence à son passé, tandis que moi, rien ne m'arrêtait. Quand je suis nerveuse, je parle, une vraie machine. Enfin, je fonctionnais comme ça, ce n'est plus du tout le cas aujourd'hui.

Kabuto regardait de temps en temps par-dessus mon épaule, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Nous quittâmes ensuite le lieu tranquillement. Sans me prévenir mon compagnon mis un bras derrière moi et me pris la taille pendant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le métro. J'étais très gênée et aurai voulu le repousser mais je ne voulais pas non plus le blesser, donc je le laissai faire. Quelle grossière erreur !

Nous nous séparâmes par la suite, ne vivant pas dans le même arrondissement, mais lorsque je quittai mon siège pour descendre de notre rame, il m'attrapa le poignet et glissa dans mon oreille : « La prochaine fois, c'est moi le maître du jeu ».

J'aurai dû fuir, ne pas me retourner, refuser de le revoir, pourtant je tournai mon visage et fut happée par son regard glacial, mais ensorcelant. C'était déjà trop tard pour moi.

* * *

 **Alors? Je sais que les éléments mettent du temps à se mettre en place mais c'est justement ce dont ils ont besoin. Je veux que mon histoire soit vraie, au plus proche de la vie.**


	4. Chaptitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le premier baiser.**

J'ai dû passer presque deux heures au téléphone avec Ino suite à mon rendez-vous. Je croulais sous les questions et avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Cette fille n'est pas humaine, sa capacité pulmonaire dépasse l'entendement. Hinata étant moins intrusive, et m'a laissée conter mon récit à mon rythme, le ponctuant parfois d'un « hum » approbateur. L'une me disait de foncer, l'autre de ne surtout pas me forcer. Je vous laisse deviner à laquelle se rapporte chaque propos.

Quoique parfois mal à l'aise en sa présence, j'étais attirée par cet homme plein de charme, de répartie et finalement j'en déduis que j'avais envie de le revoir. Mais je suivis le conseil d'Ino en le laissant me contacter pour voir s'il avait pris autant de plaisir que moi à notre rencontre. Le soir même, alors que je sortais de table, mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant la réception d'un message. Je me précipitai alors dessus, battant mon record du cent mètres au passage.

« Ne tombe pas dans les escaliers ! » cria ma mère. Normalement elle aurait dû me dire « ne cours pas dans les escaliers » mais les ordres, elle ne sait pas en donner, surtout dans ce genre de situation elle a toujours privilégié l'avertissement du danger, à une instruction sans fondement. Du coup, je pèse en général le pour et le contre avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, mais je suis d'une nature tellement spontanée que je passe parfois outre son enseignement. Je le regrette la plupart du temps.

Aïe ! Je venais de manquer la dernière marche et me cognai le gros orteil sur celle-ci. Vite, je n'en pouvais plus, le chemin jusqu'à mon cellulaire me paraissait interminable.

 _« Bonsoir belle inconnue, prête pour un deuxième round ?_

 _Rendez-vous demain soir à 20h30, au Grand Palais._

 _Je te promets une soirée inoubliable._

 _Ne sois pas en retard »._

Wahou ! Il a dû apprécier notre rancard pour qu'il me propose une seconde sortie aussi rapidement. Du moins, ça me flattait de le croire. Tout était minutieusement calculé, sa devise préférée : battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Il prenait un ascendant sur moi et ne comptait pas le laisser s'amoindrir, en patientant jusqu'au week-end suivant pour me revoir.

Sur le moment j'étais tellement contente qu'un garçon s'intéresse enfin à ma petite personne que je m'empressai de répondre :

 _« Tu as de la chance, je n'ai rien de prévu._

 _Rien ne m'empêchera de te rejoindre à temps, je te le promets._

 _À demain, bisous »_

Bisous ? Je vole vers toi tendre Rodrigue ! Mais quelle cruche, franchement. J'ai l'impression de lire une scène de théâtre romantique, beurk. Plus jamais, je le jure à l'instant devant vous : plus jamais je me laisserai bernée par un homme quel qu'il soit !

Je suis persuadée que vous me connaissez assez maintenant pour deviner quelle a été ma prochaine action...J'ai téléphoné à mes deux confidentes évidemment, et c'était reparti comme en 40 ! Le lendemain, j'essayai tant bien que mal de reproduire les gestes de la maquilleuse devant la psyché de ma chambre. Grrrr ! je n'y parvenais pas et ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs, j'allai finir par m'arracher les cheveux quand un pas léger retenti dans le couloir et se dirigea vers moi. Quelqu'un toqua doucement à ma porte.

« Je te dérange ma puce ? Oh là ! » grimaça ma mère, « tu comptes te reconvertir en clown et tu ne m'as rien dit ? ». Ma mère et l'humour... c'est sans espoir.

« Maman j't'en prie, sauve-moiiii. Je veux être la plus belle possible pour ce soir.

\- Non !... » elle laissa passer quelques secondes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité. « Mon bébé a un rendez-vous galant ! ». Elle se précipita vers moi et me serra à m'étouffer. « Ooooh ! Avant tout, je dois prévenir ton père, il se faisait tellement de souci de te voir traîner qu'avec des filles ». Ne me dis pas qu'il pensait que j'étais lesbienne ! Depuis que ma cousine, Karin a fait son coming out, ça le travaillait énormément. J'étais sa précieuse fille, unique en plus. Son plus grand rêve était de me voir épouser un homme gentil avec qui je concevrai plein de marmots. En vérité, ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela risquait d'arriver.

Pour Karin, je l'avais toujours su, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et puis, elle avait implicitement essayé de me le faire comprendre.

Ma mère courut dans sa chambre sans plus se soucier de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, mais je savais que si on pouvait me comparer à une tornade, elle, était un ouragan ! Je n'attendis donc pas très longtemps avant de la voir réapparaître devant moi, tout sourire.

Notre relation n'a pas toujours était aussi harmonieuse avec mon père, nous formons un vrai duo, presque un couple, sans rentrer dans les allusions incestueuses hein ? Je vous vois venir. Ma mère a souvent été jalouse de notre lien si particulier, et je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal sans m'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est qu'adolescente, quand mon père s'est engagé à Médecins Sans Frontières et donc que les séjours à l'étranger ont commencé, que nous nous sommes rapprochées toutes les deux. J'ai appris à connaître la femme et elle a pris de son temps pour partager des moments uniques avec moi. Notre complicité est désormais sans égal et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait et accomplit encore pour moi.

« Laisse moi faire mon ange ». Et avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle prit un des cotons posés sur ma coiffeuse et l'imbiba de produit démaquillant. « Voilà ! Tu es toi à nouveau. Tu es sûre de vouloir cacher cette peau délicate et tes petites tâches de rousseur sous une couche de maquillage ? Pour moi tu es beaucoup plus belle au naturel.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère ! Et oui j'en suis sûre. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi alors je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une gamine, lui expliquai-je.

\- Bien comme tu veux. Je dis ça, je dis rien... C'est un vrai gâchis !

\- Maman !

\- Quoi maman ? Je peux encore m'inquiéter pour ma petite fille non ? Sois prudente ma chérie, s'il est plus âgé que toi, il voudra certainement t'amener à aller plus loin assez rapidement. Je ne t'empêche de sortir, de t'amuser, c'est important d'expérimenter toutes ces choses qui font battre le cœur plus vite à ton âge, mais je veux juste que tu te protèges.

\- Je sais ma moumoune chérie », soupirai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Ne t'inquiète pas, la taquinai-je, Ino a pensé à tout ».

D'ailleurs les capotes sont toujours dans ma veste, il faudra que je les enlève.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu fréquentes cette petite, répondit-elle sur le même ton, rentrant dans mon jeu, il va falloir que je lui dise deux mots. On ne dévergonde pas ma petite chérie sans en assumer les conséquences ».

La matinée se passa sans plus d'embûches et ma mère avait réussi à me transformer, tout comme la chrysalide arrivant à maturité, devient un magnifique papillon. Je n'avais plus qu'à patienter avant de rejoindre Kabuto.

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Mon cœur battait plus vite que la normale, et durant le trajet en train, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que le blush finalement ne servait à rien dans ces circonstances, car mon visage devait être cramoisi. J'essayai de me calmer en écoutant la playlist intitulée « zen » de mon Mp3.

Et oui, depuis que je possède cet appareil, j'organise mes playlists en fonction de mes humeurs, j'en ai donc une pour me défouler qui s'appelle « colère », une autre pour me remonter le moral, enfin vous avez compris le principe. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionne très bien, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir-là.

Mon excitation - ou plutôt le stress - devait être trop forte. En plus je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire à proximité du Grand Palais. J'adore les musées, et j'ai été à plusieurs nocturnes mais ce n'est pas très romantique... De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de me creuser plus la tête, je ne tarderai pas à avoir la réponse, il me restait trois arrêts avant d'atteindre ma destination.

Quand je montai les escaliers me menant à la sortie, je fus enveloppée par un vent hivernal. Kabuto était là, à quelques mètres, le téléphone contre son oreille. Je n'osai pas m'approcher de peur de le déranger, surtout que la conversation avait l'air houleuse, je voyais à ses sourcils froncés et à ses lèvres pincées qu'il était agacé par ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Finalement, c'est lui qui m'aperçut et il coupa prestement sa communication. J'espérai secrètement que la personne n'en se formaliserait pas.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'inquiète toujours pour les autres, même de parfaits inconnus... Il s'approchait de moi à grandes enjambées, son visage ne portait plus aucune trace des émotions que j'avais vues s'y afficher.

« Bonsoir, tu t'es faite belle rien que pour moi, c'est ça ? Fais attention je vais avoir du mal à rester de marbre ». Malgré sa menace explicite, il esquissa un sourire qui vint démentir ses propos.

« Tu prends vraiment tout au sérieux, finit-il par ajouter en voyant mes yeux inquiets, je suis un parfait gentleman ».

Je n'arrivais plus à émettre le moindre son il était très élégant, et son calme olympien m'impressionnait. On aurait dit que tout ceci faisait partie de sa routine, rien ne transparaissait à travers ses iris. S'il est vrai qu'ils représentent la fenêtre de l'âme, il y a fixé des volets occultants. C'est très déstabilisant.

« Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? Dommage... j'en aurai fait bon usage ». Son regard s'était légèrement assombrit et j'avais l'impression qu'il scannait chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Ce type est Lucifer incarné, son charme plus que sa beauté, emprisonne votre cœur, ses mots comme un poison, vous amènent à douter de toutes vos sensations, il s'empare alors de vos pensées et les manipule à sa à tour, il vous jette dans le désarroi le plus total, puis la seconde d'après vous fait découvrir l'extase. Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper.

« Je... euh... désolée, je me disais que... tu n'es pas mal non plus ! ». J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. « Alors, on va où ?

\- On va là. Il pointa du doigt le célèbre musée derrière lui.

\- Mais c'est fermé à cette heure-ci, non ?

\- J'ai mes entrées voyons, ça sert d'avoir des relations. Allez suis-moi, il y a une autre surprise ».

Arrivant près de l'entrée, Kabuto interpella un vigile qui nous laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je n'en revenais pas ! Seuls dans un musée, c'était étourdissant et effrayant. Et là, ça fit « tilt » ! On était déjà au début du mois de décembre et dans quelques jours la patinoire installée durant la saison de Noël sera accessible au public. « Comment c'est possible ?! » me fis-je la réflexion.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet événement, en règle générale, on fait la queue pendant des heures pour ensuite être tellement nombreux sur la glace qu'il nous est presque impossible de patiner. Mais le cadre à lui seul justifie ces inconvénients.

« Ne t'attarde pas sur ce genre de détails, profite de la vue ! Et j'en ferai de même... » dit-il en me fixant, ce qui me fit rougir.

« Baratineur ! ». Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

\- Oui beaucoup ! Mais je ne suis pas très douée, tu ne te moqueras pas hein ?

\- Moi ? Jamais ! Tu me vexes là ».

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, je ne souhaitais que rester avec lui pour qu'il m'enchante de ses histoires, me fasse rire, frissonner. Et sans que je m'y attende alors que j'étais assise sur un banc, en train d'enlever mes patins, je sentis deux mains enserrer mon visage et des lèvres froides se poser sur les miennes. Toute pensée quitta mon esprit. C'était doux, simple mais j'étais trop abasourdie pour analyser la situation plus amplement. Ce fut mon premier baiser.

* * *

 **Kyaaaa! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sakura! Non non! Sauve-toi! Mais la suite est écrite je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci à Sakka-sensei, de prendre le temps de m'écrire et de m'encourager! ça me touche beaucoup ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Qui trouve un ami, trouve un trésor**

La fin de soirée se passa silencieusement car je ne savais plus où me mettre. Kabuto fit des blagues plus ou moins de bon goût afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Il me raccompagna ensuite jusqu'au métro et alors que je m'apprêtais à grimper dans le dernier de la soirée, il m'enlaça fermement. Je sentais le contraste saisissant de la chaleur de son torse et de son haleine glacée contre mon oreille, agitant de ce fait quelques uns de mes cheveux échappés de ma coiffure.

Les mots qu'il prononça cette nuit-là resteront à jamais gravés dans ma tête, étant le premier et le dernier jusqu'à présent à me les avoir dits, ils m'attachent encore à lui irréparablement...

Après toutes ces années, je n'attends plus qu'une chose : qu'un être me délivre de cette malsaine dépendance. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter toute seule.

Alors c'était ça, un baiser ? Je l'avais tellement imaginé, rêvé, attendu, que ne fut ma surprise de ne pas le trouver tout à fait à la hauteur, et cette pensée me faisait culpabiliser. Était-ce la même chose pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi en faisait-on une montagne dans ce cas ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Une soirée entre filles s'imposait. Seulement la fin du week-end était déjà là et donc nous ne pouvions organiser celle-ci que le samedi suivant. Aucun souci... sauf que la curiosité me rongeait déjà, je voulais savoir si j'étais normale !

J'aurais pu en parler avec Hinata pendant nos cours communs mais d'une part nous étions de trop sérieuses élèves pour prendre le risque de gêner les professeurs et d'autre part, son temps libre était pris par son adorable petit-ami. D'ailleurs, ça nous a donné l'occasion de le rencontrer, enfin ! Bon d'accord je m'étais légèrement incrustée, et j'avais invitée Ino à nous rejoindre. On voulait voir de nos propres yeux celui qui faisait perdre la tête à notre nouvelle amie et surtout qui se l'accaparait.

Le mardi soir, nous avions convenu de nous retrouver devant l'entrée du fameux restaurant de ramen « Ichiraku ». Ino avait réussi à se libérer, elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, vous pensez ! L'opportunité de se faire un nouvel ami, une source de ragots inespérée et un repas gratuit – elle avait oublié son portefeuille, mais passons – en très bonne compagnie : mode commère des beaux quartiers activé !

Comme d'habitude je fus la première arrivée, et comme une idiote, plutôt que d'entrer pour me réchauffer, je restai plantée là, soufflant sur mes petites menottes, l'écharpe remontée sur le bout du nez, mon haleine gardant le bas de mon visage dans une relative chaleur. C'est qu'à Paris l'hiver peut être frisquet ! Mais non, je préférais attendre mes amies à l'extérieur, n'osant pénétrer toute seule dans l'établissement ne connaissant pas le nom de famille de Naruto qui avait fait la réservation.

Quand enfin le couple apparut à l'angle de la rue, mon cœur fit un bond. Ils se tenaient la main, paires de gants assorties, se souriant. Ils semblaient auréolés de tendresse, atteignant brusquement mon âme qui exulta de joie. Sans le connaître, je sentais que ce jeune homme était la personne idéale pour ma chère Hinata. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre sans l'ombre d'un doute et c'en était émouvant. Il me tardait d'observer les réactions d'Ino pour qui le coup de foudre était une réaction chimique nécessaire à notre reproduction mais l'attachement et l'affection étaient des choses rares voire impossibles. Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi :

« Yo ! Tu dois être Sakura ! Moi c'est Naruto, le copain d'Hinata. Tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver l'endroit apparemment. Tu aurais dû rentrer, il fait un froid de canard aujourd'hui ». Et bien, c'est pas la timidité qui l'étouffait ! Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne les avais pas vus me rejoindre.

« Calme toi chéri, ne l'assomme pas maintenant, on a toute la soirée pour discuter et apprendre à se connaître, gloussa-t-elle. Pardonne-lui, c'est une vraie pipelette ».

C'était la première fois que je lui voyais cet air attendri, un spectacle charmant vraiment.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. Il ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un de ma connaissance, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter. Enchantée Naruto. Bonne pioche, Sakura c'est moi. La folle dingue qui débarquera dans... huit minutes, ce sera Ino. Tu ne peux pas te tromper ! »

La soirée promettait d'être animée. On n'attendit pas plus à l'extérieur, et je remerciai le couple d'être arrivé assez rapidement pour m'éviter d'attraper un rhume.

Le lieu était on ne peut plus simple, pas très grand mais toutes les tables, ou presque, étaient prises, gage de qualité. Heureusement qu'on avait réservé ! En plus, un joli feu crépitait dans un poêle à bois, et notre table se situait juste à côté, quelle chance !

En fait, Naruto était un habitué et avait eu la délicate attention de demander cet emplacement. Nous commençâmes à lire le menu quand la sonnette indiquant l'arrivée d'un client potentiel tinta, accompagnant mélodieusement l'entrée remarquée de notre jolie blonde.

« C'est moi ! Désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai été retenue par un magnifique étalon qui cherchait son chemin, ça aurait été cruel de le laisser ainsi non ?

\- Tu le revois quand ? l'interrogeai-je la connaissant sur le bout des doigts.

\- Je suis choquée, Sakura Haruno. Tu me prends pour qu...

\- Accouche ! Ne joue pas les saintes nitouche.

\- Ça rime... chuchota le seul garçon de la tablée, ne voulant interrompre notre échange, mais j'avais l'ouïe fine.

\- Vendredi soir chez lui, dit-elle débitant ces informations comme si elle lisait l'annuaire.

\- Ino ! Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu ne le connais pas ce type ». Vas-y Hina', essaye de la raisonner, moi je n'y suis jamais parvenue !

Un jour, on la retrouvera à la une des journaux, pas comme elle rêverait de l'être, en tant que reine de beauté non, mais comme la dernière victime du plus grand détraqué sexuel du pays. Brrr !

« Mais non, tu exagères, et puis..., un air de mystère se peignit sur ses traits, je suis équipée ! ».

Oh oui ! Encore une énigme que je n'ai pu résoudre à ce jour ...roulement de tambour... son sac à main ! Je suis persuadée que ma copine est la descendante directe de Mary Poppins, mais je n'ai encore aucune preuve tangible à vous avancer.

« Équipée ? s'enquit Naruto, tu vas nous faire croire que tu caches un flingue dans ton cabas ?

\- Erreur fatale, mon cher Naruto ! Ne jamais sous-estimer Ino la magicienne, le prévins-je et je pris alors une voix digne d'une conteuse des Mille et une Nuits. Ce sac n'a rien d'ordinaire, il est... magique ! Il était une fois, sur un marché aux puces, la sage Ino qui se baladait à la recherche de la pochette qui agrémenterait idéalement sa tenue pour l'union qui lierait sa sœur aînée au roi des babouins. Il ressemble vraiment à un singe avec ses oreilles décollées sans mauvais jugement ».

Hinata souriait doucement mais restait attentive à mon récit. Naruto me regardait fasciné, se penchant sur la table et trempant au passage sa manche dans le bouillon de son plat. Quant à Ino, elle levait les yeux au ciel, ne s'étonnant plus de mes facéties.

« Quand elle fut attirée par un stand orné de milliers de trésors en simili cuir et composé des couleurs les plus incroyables. L'ensemble disparate brillait de mille feux éblouissant notre héroïne qui ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. La vieille dame, tenant l'emplacement, interpella la jeune fille et lui tendit ce fameux sac. On voyait que le temps ne l'avait pas épargné. Aucun de ses précédents propriétaires n'avaient été dignes de ses pouvoirs mais elle sentait que la jeune personne devant elle serait différente, et elle ne se fourvoya point. Pour celle dont le cœur est empli par l'amour des belles choses, son secret se révéla : il était sans fond ! On pouvait absolument tout y ranger, tout y mettre ! Mais certaines subtilités échappent encore à la béotienne magicienne, comme trouver l'objet dont on a besoin au bon moment, en règle général il apparaît une fois l'urgence passée, et...

\- C'est bon, mademoiselle Le crieur public, essaya de m'interrompre l'héroïne de ce conte, je vais...

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! On l'appelle alors... le triangle des Bermudes ! Tsss à cause de toi ma conclusion n'a plus du tout le même impact ! » je reniflai, faisant s'humidifier mes yeux. Naruto riait aux éclats en observant notre échange, il écrasa même une larme au coin de son œil droit, c'est pour dire à quel point il trouvait la situation hilarante.

« Arrête ton char ! Je vais lui faire une démonstration ce sera plus simple ».

Ino sortit de son fourre-tout une paire de ballerines, des sous-vêtements de rechange et... une bombe lacrymogène au poivre.

« Ah d'accord je comprends mieux, mais je ne suis pas pour autant rassu... », Naruto se tut et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ébahis les amoureux restèrent bouche bée devant la soudaine apparition d'une matraque électrique et d'une paire de menottes fourrées rose fluo. Je ne fis pas remarquer qu'elle avait oublié de montrer son alarme anti-agression. Ino se trimballait avec un arsenal complet. Elle ne devait pas s'étonner d'avoir mal à l'épaule à la fin de la journée !

« Assez parlé de moi, dit-elle agitant ses cheveux je l'entendais presque déclamer le slogan d'une célèbre marque. Hinata nous a plus ou moins raconté les circonstances de votre rencontre mais elle ne nous a donné aucun détail sur votre...

Hinata toussa bruyamment.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée. Je t'ai dit que je saurai la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

\- Naruto ne lui dis rien ! Elle pourrait s'en servir contre nous.

\- Oooh elle t'a bien cernée, dis-je admirative, je suis impressionnée.

\- Vous avez décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique ce soir ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais suivi sans hésiter mon bel inconnu.

\- Ne te fâche pas Caliméro et puis surtout je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Tu aimes trop être le sujet numéro un des soirées réussies ». Je lui lançai un clin d'oeil complice. Ino se dérida immédiatement elle était si simple à comprendre malgré son comportement anarchique et hystérique.

Naruto, comme je l'avais pressenti, se révéla être du même acabit et on passa une soirée inoubliable. Une complicité presque instantanée s'était créée dans notre quatuor c'était comme si nous nous étions toujours connus, quel agréable sentiment ! J'avais qu'une hâte : partager à nouveau de tels moments avec eux. Vint le moment de se quitter :

« J'ai passé un excellent moment en votre compagnie mais le soleil s'est couché depuis belle lurette et mon lit me somme de rentrer... », mon téléphone sonna... Ah ma mère. Pourtant je ne rentrais pas à la maison ce soir-là, je décrochai et m'isolai afin de ne pas gêner mes compagnons.

« Ino, je suis sérieux ! insista Naruto, si jamais tu ne le sens pas ce mec, tu m'appelles et je débarquerai aussi vite que possible.

\- Oh mon preux chevalier en arm...

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et c'est pareil pour toi Sakura » ajouta-t-il me voyant revenir vers eux.

Je n'oublierai jamais cette déclaration Naruto, tu es entré dans ma vie avec Hinata, pour vivre avec moi les meilleurs comme les pires moments. Vous êtes devenus à l'instar de Ino, mes plus précieux amis. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous en toute occasion... si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple...

La mythique soirée entre filles, qui intrigue tant les êtres humains de sexe masculin, ne pouvant imaginer ce qui s'y passe. Ils essayent tant bien que mal de fouiner, de trouver une quelconque information en soudoyant leurs copines et leurs amies, persuadés qu'un pacte nous lie toutes afin de préserver le secret !

En fait les garçons, s'il y en a pour lire mon récit évidemment, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'y passe et pourtant... elles sont inévitables, nécessaires, c'est notre bulle d'oxygène nos meilleures amies se transforment en journaux intimes vivants. Soulageant notre conscience de bien des maux ou au moins nous permettant d'y voir un peu plus clair, nous nous sentons bien mieux armées pour affronter les vicissitudes à venir et les décisions à prendre nous paraissent plus évidentes. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je conçois et vis ces réunions somme toute banales.

Comme convenu, Ino et Hinata devaient venir passer une bonne partie du week-end chez moi afin de témoigner de leur expérience « premier baiser », et j'espérais que cela me rassurerait un tant soit peu. J'eus quelques nouvelles de Kabuto mais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ce qui en ajoutait à mon trouble.

Le samedi arriva à grand pas, la routine s'étant installée depuis le début de la rentrée, entre la fac, les révisions, les courses, les repas en solitaire et les séances intensives de visionnage de dramas japonais, coréens, et de séries américaines. Rien à dire, ils sont plus doués que nous en la matière, avis personnel _of course_. Le bruit strident d'une sonnette vrilla les oreilles de Mme Haruno.

« Bonsoir ! chantèrent en choeur Hinata et Ino.

\- Coucou ! Venez, entrez mes chéries, il fait un froid glacial dehors. Donnez-moi vos affaires et installez-vous dans le salon, j'ai fait du feu ! Ino tu connais le chemin ».

Ma mère prit les manteaux et sacs de mes amies et les accrocha dans le placard de l'entrée, tandis que mes deux invitées se déchaussaient et filaient se réchauffer près de la cheminée.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose de chaud ? Café ? Thé ? Non, ne dis rien Ino, un chocolat chaud pour toi avec de la chantilly par-dessus, je me trompe ?

\- Non Mebuki, comme toujours, tu lis dans mes pensées !

\- Et toi chère demoiselle... Hinata c'est ça ? qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je..

\- Balivernes ! Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde.

\- Alors un thé s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Et c'est parti mon kiki ! Ah j'ai oublié quelque chose. SAAA-KUUUU-RAAAA ! DEEEESCEEEENNDS ! ». Ma mère leur fit une belle démonstration de sa puissance vocale, et elles ne purent que préserver leur ouïe en utilisant leurs mains.

« Waouh ! Impressionnant ! s'émerveilla Ino.

\- Merci ! ma mère lui offrit un sourire triomphant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être une chanteuse lyrique. Allez j'y retourne! ».

Et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en sautillant gaiement. C'est à ce moment-là que je fis mon apparition dans le salon où mes copines m'attendaient.

« J'adore ta mère ! m'annonça Ino en m'accueillant. Et j'adore sa robe !

\- C'est trop facile d'abuser de sa gentillesse, lui répondis-je avec un sourire complice. Ne la fais pas trop tourner en bourrique.

\- Les chats ne font pas des chiens... », je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle sous-entendait avec ce commentaire, ma naïveté étant mon apanage, mais je passai outre, et fit la bise à Hinata, qui semblait apprécier la chaleur de la pièce.

« MAAA-MAAANN ! Je veux la même chose qu'Ino !, puis m'adressant à Hinata que j'avais faite sursauter, vieille habitude désolée.

\- Ça marche mon cœur ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, nous pûmes savourer dans un silence apaisant nos délicieuses boissons, tout en admirant la neige qui commençait à recouvrir la pelouse et les plantes du jardin, d'un éphémère manteau blanc. Elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps alors autant profiter du spectacle. Et si par miracle il y en avait suffisamment, demain, je proposerai aux filles de faire une bataille de boules de neige à deux contre une, les équipes seraient inégales, ah moins que... évidemment ma mère acceptera sans aucune hésitation.

« Bon les filles, je vous laisse ! annonça-t-elle me sortant de mes pensées, mon amoureux transi a prévu un dîner sur une péniche et a réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Amusez-vous bien ! »

La voilà partie, mais par habitude j'attendis que la porte se réouvre pour écouter le conseil de dernière minute de ma chère mère : « Ne nous dérange pas hein ? De toute façon, on éteindra nos téléphones. En cas de pépin, tu sonnes chez la voisine, je l'ai déjà prévenue. Bisous mon cœur ! ». Cette fois-ci c'était une vraie sortie.

« Ah c'était pour ça la robe hyper moulante. Passons ! Ino posa son bol sur un dessous de verre. Pourquoi as-tu sonné l'état d'urgence et organisé cette soirée ? »

Au diable la subtilité ! Ça me convenait très bien car j'avais vraiment besoin de partager avec elles ce que j'avais vécu. Je vis Hinata se rapprocher un peu de nous afin de ne rater aucune miette de mon récit. Ino déteignait sur elle, devais-je m'en inquiéter ? Prenant une grande inspiration, je débitai en un souffle :

« On s'est embrassés ». J'eus droit à des cris et des larmes de joie de la part de Ino qui fondit sur moi pour me serrer contre son opulente poitrine, alors que les joues de notre jolie brune nous montrèrent un magnifique camaïeu de rouge.

« Alors c'était comment ?

\- Tout est allé très vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais... bien... je pense. Ino prit un air dubitatif, quémandant ainsi plus de détails. C'était agréable, doux... et froid ! » le thermomètre affichait un chiffre en-dessous de zéro, ça c'est certain.

« Aucun papillon dans le ventre ? se renseigna Ino.

\- Non, sauf si tu parles de mon ventre qui gargouillait, gloussai-je.

\- Très glamour, comme toujours, commenta mon amie, lèvres pincées et air blasé soulignant cette vérité. Le souffle coupé, le cœur qui bat plus vite, nada ?

\- Non. Rien de tout ça, mais je pense que c'est normal, je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Un silence s'installa et je commençais à comprendre que non, ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Hinata osa prendre enfin la parole :

« Je n'aime pas trop en parler mais... Oui Ino, tu vas enfin savoir ! ». Un « yes » victorieux s'échappa des lèvres de ma voisine. Je n'ai embrassé qu'un seul garçon et c'est Naruto. Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer car il fixait mes lèvres depuis au moins cinq minutes avant de se lancer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus envahie d'une chaleur presque insupportable, je crus être en train de faire de la fièvre. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'ai dû le repousser pour éviter de mourir sur place ». Le rouge envahissait de nouveau ses joues en se remémorant l'événement.

« Je pense que, quand on a des sentiments pour la personne avec laquelle on partage ce genre de gestes, notre corps et nos émotions sont obligatoirement affectés. Encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on se tient la main, je n'éprouve qu'amour et tendresse pour Naruto.

\- Oui, j'ai pu le constater l'autre fois... Tes yeux brillaient comme jamais ! ». Cela m'amena à réfléchir mais pas assez apparemment. « En même temps, c'est trop tôt pour dire si je suis amoureuse de lui ou quoi que se soit ! Je le trouve drôle, gentil, charmeur... et parfois... Je me sens bizarre, à côté de lui...

\- Bizarre ? répéta Hinata l'air soucieuse, comment Biza-

\- Mais c'est super ça ! la coupa Ino, ça veut sûrement dire que tu développes certains sentiments pour lui, tu te sens mal à l'aise, toute chose. Ah c'est génial, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa pensée, acquiesçant sans conviction. Le temps passa, elle la rangea dans un coin de sa tête, oubliant le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait submergée l'espace d'un instant.

« C'est à ton tour Ino ! On t'écoute ». Je savais qu'en la provoquant, elle ne refuserait pas de répondre et ainsi j'aurai la paix pendant au moins un quart d'heure.

J'écoutais distraitement mon mentor, me laissant aller à m'imaginer, me promenant main dans la main avec Kabuto, nos yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre comme j'avais vu le faire Hinata et Naruto. Cette image fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Tiens ? Alors Ino avait peut-être raison. Si me représenter en couple avec Kabuto créer en moi cette réaction, c'est que je tombais vraiment amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus question d'attirance physique ou autre ? Arrivée à cette conclusion, un poids me fut enlevé, je respirais enfin plus facilement et un sourire éclaira mon visage.

« Non c'est pas vrai, mais c'est horrible comme première expérience ! s'exclama la jolie brune avec un air de dégoût. Apparemment, j'avais manqué une information croustillante.

\- Non pas du tout ! Certes, nous n'étions pas très doués tous les deux et du coup il y avait un peu trop de salive à mon goût mais c'était très excitant !

\- Tu étais bourrée ! Ronde comme une barrique ! répéta Hinata, estomaquée.

\- T'en as du vocabulaire dans le domaine dis donc ! Tu ne cacherais pas autre chose miss ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Continue, suppliai-je me joignant à la conversation.

\- J'étais peut-être saoule comme une polonaise, mais j'ai pris mon pieds ! J'avais seize ans, première cuite, premier baiser... avec le meilleur ami de mon cousin. Il était plus âgé mais il n'avait jamais eu de copine. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu et moi... je le trouvais trop canon pour refuser. Je n'étais pas amoureuse et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est pour ça que je ne te comprends pas vraiment Hina. On peut être attiré par quelqu'un, éprouvé du désir, aller plus loin avec le consentement des deux concernés évidemment, partager un moment délicieux et passer à autre chose.

\- Je sais que beaucoup de jeunes de notre âge pensent comme toi et c'est votre droit. Mais je reste persuadée que les sentiments embellissent les choses, donnent du sens à tout ça. Et surtout je ne crois pas que Sakura recherche la même chose que toi.

\- J'ai le droit de dire quelque chose, vu que ça me concerne ? Elles me regardèrent attendant mon explication. Hinata a raison, je veux expérimenter l'amour, le vrai et les aventures ne m'intéressent pas, tu le sais pertinemment en plus Ino .

Vexée, celle-ci croisa ses avant-bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Pour autant, l'idée de me mettre en couple avec Kabuto ne me déplaît pas, donc je pense poursuivre dans cette voie, et quelles que soient les conséquences, je me sais assez forte pour assumer. Une peine de cœur arrive à tout le monde et je ne serais sûrement pas la dernière à en vivre une, si jamais ça devait arriver. Et puis... je sais que je pourrai compter sur vous en cas de coup dur, non ? ».

Leur regard ému fixé sur ma personne me toucha profondément, et c'est d'une même voix qu'elles répondirent :

« Oui, toujours ! »

S'ensuivit un câlin collectif. Notre amitié, rien ne pourrait la détruire, j'en étais convaincue et elles aussi.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement, on regarda un film d'horreur choisi par... je pense que vous le savez et ensuite elle proposa un jeu de rôle dans lequel nous devenions Ino la Terrible, Hinata la Sage et Sakura la Brave. Des rires se faisaient entendre partout dans la maison, échos de notre bonheur d'être ensemble.

Nous dormîmes peu cette nuit-là, l'une hantée par des passages du film et l'autre ne pensant qu'à un homme. Et Ino ? Imperturbable au possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait prendre comme place. Je me levai donc vers les six heures du matin incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il faisait frais au rez-de-chaussée, quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre mais ne suffisaient plus à chauffer la maison. Mon chien vint me rejoindre et réclamer de l'attention, alors que je ravivai le feu en ajoutant deux bûches. Je pris ensuite le plaid posé négligemment sur le canapé en cuir rouge.

Hier soir durant notre discussion, j'avais pris la décision de continuer à voir Kabuto, mais un nouvel élan d'angoisse m'avait prise pendant la nuit. La peur de l'inconnu sans nul doute. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net et je lui écrirai quand les filles seront parties. Contente de ma décision, la chaleur eu raison de ma fatigue et je m'endormis enfin.

Quelques heures plus tard, des murmures me sortirent doucement de ma torpeur. Je reconnus la voix légèrement rocailleuse d'ancien fumeur de mon père et celle beaucoup plus douce de ma mère. Je les entendais se dire des mots doux et cela me fit sourire. Leurs pas se rapprochaient du salon, et je ne pus plus faire semblant de dormir quand la main fraiche de ma maman se posa tendrement sur mon front.

« Sakura, mon ange, chuchota-t-elle, il est plus de dix heures, si tu veux profiter encore de tes amies, tu devrais te lever.

Je me redressai lentement et vis dans ses yeux une légère inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dormi dans le salon ?

\- C'est rien. On a regardé un film d'horreur et je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Okay, répondit-elle simplement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, monte réveiller les filles, je prépare le petit-déjeuner ».

Je pris le temps de m'étirer comme un chat, de caresser Yuzu allongé sur le tapis, avant d'aller à l'étage. Une fois arrivée, j'entrai sur la pointe des pieds dans l'intention de surprendre mes amies, mais ce fut elles qui me firent sursauter en m'envoyant un oreiller à la figure. Cet acte ne resta pas impuni croyez-moi !

Les chatouilles et les bousculades vinrent vite s'ajouter à la panoplie de nos armes. Il fallut que ma mère intervienne pour que nous nous calmions et que nous descendions, afin de dévorer à belles dents les tartines généreuses et de siphonner le bon chocolat chaud préparés par ses soins.

« Regardez ! Il neige encore ! ». Le cri enthousiaste de Hinata fit lever les têtes et d'un commun accord nous allâmes promener le chien et par la même occasion continuer notre bataille de polochons, sauf que cette fois-ci les boules de neige les remplaçaient.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva ce magnifique week-end entre copines. Elles quittèrent notre maison peu avant midi et leur départ me rappela que je devais passer à l'action. Les mains tremblantes je me saisis de mon téléphone et écrivis à Kabuto :

 _Salut, tu as passé un bon week-end ?_

 _Ça te dit un ciné demain soir ?_

 _Sakura -_

J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais cela devait se faire de vive-voix, le cinéma était juste un prétexte pour le voir. Je n'osais pas encore l'aborder à l'université car finalement je ne savais ce que j'étais pour lui, et je pensais que c'était là l'origine de mon mal-être. Ne voyant toujours pas de message arriver, je décidai d'aller prendre un bain chaud. Même si ça n'avait été que de courte durée, rien que cela me fit beaucoup de bien et me détendit. De retour dans ma chambre, la loupiote clignotante de mon mobile m'indiqua que j'avais reçu une réponse.

 _Salut, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin m'écrire._

 _Un ciné pourquoi pas, mais on pourrait manger ensemble demain midi._

 _Kabuto -_

Je lui avais manquée ? Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'était retrouvés que tous les deux, ça ne me semblait pas anormal. Pourtant ce constat mit un peu de chaleur sur mes joues. Je rentrai dans son jeu.

 _Je n'osais pas te le proposer mais avec plaisir :)_

 _est-ce que ça veut dire que je t'ai manquée ?_

 _Sakura -_

 _Tu n'as pas idée !_

 _Kabuto -_

Et voilà ! C'était dans ces moments-là que mon malaise apparaissait, cependant grâce à Ino j'avais l'impression de pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette étrange sensation et cela me calma un peu. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? J'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus mais c'était dans cette optique que j'avais proposé une sortie. Tant pis l'occasion était trop belle et finalement il ne pourrait pas voir l'impact que ses mots auraient sur moi.

 _Je voudrais que tu sois honnête..._

 _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?_

 _Sakura -_

 _Je pensais que c'était clair. Parce que tu me plais._

 _Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?_

 _Kabuto -_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne daigne lui répondre. Qu'aurait dit Ino ? Et Hinata ? Je me repassai en boucle notre conversation et j'optai pour agir comme Hinata l'aurait fait : dire la vérité.

 _Je n'en sais rien encore._

 _Sakura -_

 _Moi je le sais. Parce que tu ressens la même chose que moi._

 _Kabuto -_

Ino aurait approuvé. Avaient-ils tous les deux raison ? Oui certainement, quelle fille ne tomberait pas sous son charme, hein ? Une fille moins stupide pardi !

Pourquoi n'avais-je pu le repousser ? Pourquoi avais-je sonné moi-même le glas de mes malheurs ? Je ne le savais pas à l'époque mais aujourd'hui tout est si limpide. Ma véritable malédiction était d'être amoureuse de l'amour.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**


End file.
